Theta Sigma (TV Series)
Theta Sigma is a fifteen episode long miniseries that is a reboot of Doctor Who. The story follows the adventures of Theta "Thete" Sigma, the younger version of the Doctor, who steals a TARDIS centuries before he should of done, in a universe forever altered when his future self crossed his timeline, changing his destiny. Plot On Gallifrey, a one hundred and twenty-three year old Theta "Thete" Sigma is training to be a politician alongside his best friend Koschie. He is estranged from his military born father Ulysses and his brother Brax who is Lord burner, a title that is believed to soon be made void. Ushas is his ex girlfriend and a wannabe scientist doing an experiment on earth mice. However, his life is forever changed when his future self the Doctor, now older than any time lord in history, arrives following a battle against the great intelligence. Despite containing the time paradox, the universe is altered irreparable, creating an alternate universe. Learning his destiny from the Doctor, Thete is disgusted when the time lord's refuse to do anything to fix the damage caused by it to the universe or hunt down the great intelligence. After some hesitation, Thete steals a TARDIS with the help of Koschie, accidentally kidnapping Ushas in the process, in hopes of changing their destinies to become the Master and the Rani respectively, after learning about them from the Doctor. Determined to be who he is meant to be, Thete first travels to Earth in early twenty-first century by accident due to his poor flying skills. There they are greeted by Torchwood, which replaces UNIT in this universe. This leads them into battle against the sontarians, before learning that the great intelligence is altering history. From then on, the three decide to save the universe. While Thete travels the universe and battles evil, the Doctor attempts to change things on Gallifrey, but struggles due to the time lord's fighting against him. He goes against his his brother and childhood friends Mortimus and Drax when they try to destroy Arcadia, after having fallen under the control of the great intelligence. During their adventures, Thete and his friends take on three new companions: Ian Chesterton, Sylvia Mott and Edward Travers. Eventually, the group are captured by the time lords and brought back to Gallifrey. While there, Thete learns that the great intelligence has taken over the lord's president mind. In a shocking adventure, the Doctor absorbs the mind of the great intelligence and allows himself to die, saving Gallifrey. Two months later, Koschei and Ushas are cleared of all crimes. However, Thete is to be exiled to Earth with his understanding of the TARDIS wiped, with Ian and Sylvia having their memories wiped along with Edward dying in the final battle. Along the way, Brax engineers his escape along with Thete's faked death, allowing Theta to escape. While flying the TARDIS Thete suddenly crashes onto a unknown planet. After smiling fondly of a picture of him and his friends on the console, Thete happily races out the door, with the words "Doctor Who" showing before the credits rolls Episodes Episode 1: Episode 2: Episode 3: Episode 4: Episode 5: Episode 6: Episode 7: Episode 8: Episode 9: Episode 10: Episode 11: Episode 12: Episode 13: Episode 14: Episode 15: Characters * Theta Sigma: A younger * Koschie: * Ushas: * The Doctor: * Ulysses: * Brax: * Ian Chesterton: * Sylvia Mott: * Edward Travers: